Dante Hasashi
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! Tutorial HIT THE BIG EDIT BUTTON AT THE TOP'S ARROW THEN YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING THAT SHOULD SAY ' Classic Editor ' CLICK THAT ONE!!!!!! It's easier XDDD To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. ALSO! When Uploading pictures. I've noticed that it's easier to use the gallery button and slide shows. You can center your pictures and all, and even change the size of them from the gallery portion. The Gallery section is on the right hand side of the screen under ' Add features and media ' Editing the Infobox is as easy as one, two, three. Just click the "Add other templates" link on the right side of the page, and in the search box type in "Character". A selection titled "Template: Character Bios" should pop up and select it. Apperance Dante's clothes are usually black colored with some kind of headwear. He usually wears a black leather coat , an elegant black vest under it with a medalion of a scorpion on his chest. On his lower body he wears black jeans with long black boots.On his head he wears a beanie with fake black hair sticking out with a yellow-orange headband.On his back he has a tattoo that says "we do not run, we fight". his skin is pale and makes him look almost like a dead man and with the combination of his red eyes the view is a bit disturbing.His body structure is a simple one, he is tall and thin with not much complexity on his face. Behavior/Personality Dante is shown to take his battles seriously, but does make wise cracks during so. He expresses great loyalty to the Shinra Huen, as he continues to wear a yellow-orange headband to show his connection to the clan and will fight any who threatens his clan. He has even stated that the Shirai Ryu are his family. On the surface, Dante seems to have inherited his father's sharp wit, confidence and sass, though in his thoughts, Dante harbors deep insecurities, fearing he might not be able to live up to his parents' legacy and expectations, especially his mother's. Similar to his father, Dante has not mastered his abilities, which she only discovered during his training battle with Liang his step brother. Roleplay Allignment neutral good Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation:Shinra Huen (Sell sword clan) Rank: Humble Master(rank 7,robe belt collor, white with threads of gray) However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: Pi Gua Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' A kunai attached to a sturdy rope, twin wakizashi ,Yari and Naginata. Allies/Enemies Enemys name Viktor Stajianovich /58 /Russia /Mob leader / Large scar under his eye Thai Wong /17 / City of Kasaihana / member of a rival / tattoo triangle with a Kunai.clan "Lin Kuei" Allies name Hanzo Hasashi /56 / City of Kasaihana /Grand Master in a Dojo /none Liang Hasashi /19 / >>/Master of hope in a Dojo/tattoo of a scorpion on his neck 'Background' Dante was born in Russia, his father was a so called "freedom fighter" as was his mother. Both of them was gathering men and women to stand by their side and help them rebuild their country to its formal glory. Their dreams would soon crush when their forces was destroyed by a Mob leader called Viktor Stajianovich. Viktor had another plan for this country that included for it to stay destroyed. He hunted down every member of the resistance and killed them one by one. All but one and small child who at that time was 4 years old. The chiled was named Dante and was shiped away into another country where he was all alone. But then his luck changed and he found a new family.A nam named Hanzo Hasashi took the young boy in and called him his son. Dante wasnt the only child in that family, Liang Hasashi was the name of the other child who was 3 year older than him. Dantes appearance made everyone around him hate him and fear him at the same time, some called him a spawn of satan, others called him demon and many other names. In his young age he was beaten many times because of his looks but for his luck his brother Liang was always by his side to aid him. D-Han ( witch was the name that Dante was called by his step family as a nickname) soon enought started his training along side his brother and soon enought raise to the rank of Humble master in his step fathers Dojo. After Dante had reached the proper age of 9 , Li-Han( his brother nickname) took the boy to face the clan of Shinra Huen, a clan of fighters who would fight with honor and protect their own, the Grand master of the clan was their father Hanzo.Dante joined the clan and took this oaths. His loyalty to the clan was undesputed, he served the clan blindly obeying every command and completing every task that was given to him. At the age of 14 Dante already was a known member in the clan and had completed over 1000 tasks. One day when he was trying to complete another mission he was traped by an rival clan where he meet his nemesis Thai Wong. The Shinra Huen and the Yong Thuen clan was battling for many ages and their hatred for each other was unending, Thai Wong almost killed Dante in an unfair battle but luck once more smiled to Dante as he was saved by his brother and other clan members. Dante continued his way of life until a letter came to his doorstep and changed his future..... Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji